Marriage?
by Clean writer
Summary: The Smashers are wondering if these people are getting married. Meanwhile, and evil genus that was in Melee wants to kill his previous target. These character are just a few.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is that sequel that I was talking about. Samus and Ike are in love. Many of you are more than likely wondering if Zelda and Link; Samus and Ike; Peach and Mario; Lyn and Marth; Daisy and Luigi are ever going to get married. Well, most of the other smashers are wondering too. I highly recommend that you read _Samus won't say she's in love_ if you haven't read that one yet. Pairing are the same as in the first one. Rated k+ for the violence that goes on in the game. Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros Brawl.**

* * *

**Prologue: **Ike comes to the Smash mansion, trains, wins the fights, has girls chase him, has his friends bug him, finds that he has love, and lightly kisses Samus. Samus woke to see the newcomers, trains with Ike, wins the fights(except to Ike, they tied), got bugged by her friends, finds her love, and lightly kisses Ike back.

**Samus's POV: **As we were walking to find our friends, our hands were connected. When I looked into his eyes, I saw fierce protection and security. When we find our friends, the ones my friends loved, had his hand in hers. (Peach/Mario, Daisy/Luigi, Zelda/Link, Lyn/Marth) I wondered if they would ever get married. They looked great together. I know who I will most likely marry, Ike. I broke the silence and asked, "Peach, Zelda, would you two come with me to talk about a few issues?"  
"Yes." Once we are out of earshot. I spoke,  
"When, Where, and What are we doing for the triple date we are planning on." We all thought about that for a while and then Peach said, "We will have dinner like we did on the last triple date we had."  
"I hated that date, the idea's fine though." I said.  
"Yes, that is a day all five of us would like to forget."

**Flash Back(to melee)[Samus's POV]:  
** I thought we were something special. All six of us went on a triple date: Me and Josh (he was a racer), Peach and Mario, Zelda and Link. We all went on a picnic. Josh tried to get out of it, but Link and Mario forced him to go. At the picnic, we all ate, then Josh said, "That was the worst meal I have ever had." That offended me. It was all three of us girls who made the meal so I snapped at him, "We made it ourselves, it was delicious."  
"No, it tasted like crap." He retorted. Then with that I slapped him. He started hitting me. Link and Mario got him off of me and started beating him up. Then Zelda used din's fire on him. He just about killed me when suddenly, Marth came and he and Link slashed Josh just as he was about to kill me. They had picked me up and took me to Smash Hospital, the Smash mansion's hospital. The only reason I knew this was because Zelda told me what happened after Marth and Link Slashed at Josh. The incident was reported immediately at Josh was kicked out, and was to never come back. He swore revenge and left .I was so mad at him. I thought we were something special. **End of Flash Back.**

That was the only time I was ever in love, until I met Ike. Of course, my friends didn't know about my crush on Josh. I told Ike what happened and he was mad that someone about killed me and was glad that I lived. He told me, "If I was there, I would have beaten the living daylights out of him." I talked to my friends,  
"Let's hope Ike doesn't do the same thing Josh did to me."  
"He won't."  
"Okay, now when and where?"  
"Let's do it at the place I found that has lots of flowers, and let's do it in three days. We'll meet up at 9 so we have all day to have fun."  
"Sound good to me. We ought to tell the boys so this isn't last minute thing for them." Then we all separated. I went to tell Ike. He said, "It sound good to me."

**In a abandoned Lab not to far from the Smash Manor (Josh's POV):  
**"So, Sam found another guy," I said, "they may have kicked me out, but they never did bother to check the other areas where Super Smash Bros. Brawl land is still here. Bob!" Bob comes running up. Now Bob was a scientist that worked here before it was abandoned. I took over his mind and made him believe that he is my servant and that I am his master. "Yes Master. What is thy bidding?" I looked him over and noticed that he had some oil on him. "Come over here and look at this." Bob comes over and looks at the picture of the man. "Do you know what this man's occupation is?"  
"Humph... He looks like a mercenary. I guess a newcomer." I was a little shocked.  
"Let's look at our spy cams at the Smash Manor." I look at them and hear the name Ike come up, then the blue haired mercenary looked around and found Samus. "So, his name's Ike. I just look his name up in the Smash Directory online." I go online and find the full name Ike Greil. He was a mercenary leader in the game Fire Emblem. He came as a replacement for Roy. I get a photo copy of him and make a clone Ike Greil. He is a exact match. I spoke, "Clone. Study the cameras and watch your real self's reactions and attributes. Match them with exactness."  
He obeys and then that completes step one in my plot for revenge. Step two is to get something for me to communicate with him with out making clone Ike look suspicious. I have two days and a few hours to make this work. Samus will die.

* * *

**So what do you think? I had to create Josh and Bob because I couldn't find anyone else that was in Melee. I didn't want to use Marth, Roy or any others. Josh sounds a bit crazy. Josh also calls the Smash Mansion the Smash Manor. I won't be writing for a few days. :( I will write when I can. Chapter two coming up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS. IS. CHAPTER TWO! Well, The evil, very crazy Josh strikes again in this fanfic. Please let me know of Ideas and such. I am back! Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

**Samus's POV: **Today I woke pretty early. I have this strange feeling that something bad will happen to me at the date. Peach changed the date to 5 days from today. We all head down to the Smash Mansion's cafeteria and find Link, Mario, Ike and Marth. We went over to sit by them. We talk a bit while eating breakfast. When we were finished, we went out and walked around the garden. That strange feeling came back. I shook it off. R.O.B came over to me and told me, "Samus, you are in the next match."  
"Thanks R.O.B." I head down to the prep. room. A different feeling comes to me that maybe Josh didn't leave and will seek revenge. I head in, freshen up, then head out to Castle Siege (the Fire Emblem stage). I am going against Caption Falcon. I hear the countdown and then we fight. He strikes a Falcon Punch at me, I swiftly dodged and dragged him to me. I hit him a couple of times and then he gets away. The Smash Ball appears and Falcon tries to get it. He misses and I attempt and succeed. Then I used Zero Laser on him. He falls off the stage and I am awarded the winner. I head back into the prep. room and come out. Ike congratulates me and then he left. I saw him talk to R.O.B and then came back and said, ''I guess you guys will have lunch without me. I am in the next brawl."  
"I guess we will watch your battle and then we will go grab a bite to eat."

**Ike's POV: **I head into the men's prep. room (They have four sections, men, women, Pokemon, and evil) then head out to see that my opponent is Dark Link. We brawl. He struck a blow at me, but I counteract his blow and send him flying away. We continued. I won the battle and went back into the prep room. We (me, Samus, Zelda, Link, Peach, and Mario) head down to the Smash Mansion's cafeteria.

**Josh's POV: **Now I have 4 days to complete what I want.

**Samus's POV: **After we ate lunch, Ike and I went to the garden to talk. I told him, "Ike, I have had these strange feelings that Josh didn't leave the game. And I also believe that he will be back for revenge."  
"I also have had these feelings that Josh didn't leave. I tried to talk to Master Hand about checking the rest of the territory for Josh, but he claimed that Josh wouldn't be in this territory." I feel so scared. _What if he tries to kill me again, what if he succeeds? What will happen to Peach, Zelda, Link, and Mario?_, I thought.

**Josh's POV: **I need to practice my sword fighting skills if I am to kill Samus. I hated that slap, I almost succeeded in killing her. If it weren't for that lousy prince. I will tie him up with the others. I may as well tie up Lyn so she can also see the death of Samus Aran. My prototype is completed, any commands I give to clone 'Ike' will direct in his ears and the device is tiny, so people won't notice it. Step two is completed. Step three is to trade the real Ike for the clone one. I have devised a plan.

**Ike's POV:** I hear this strange noise. I head towards the source. Suddenly, I get mugged and knocked out.

**'Ike's POV:** I obey my masters orders and act like my real self does. Suddenly main target (Samus) appears. I act natural and talk to her a bit. The date is in two days.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Sorry for the delay. I will write again soon! Clone Ike will be refereed to as 'Ike' when it is his Point of View. ****Until Next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Welcome to Chapter three. What happens next? Read to find out.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or the Ford company.**

* * *

**Ike's POV: **I regain consciousness and find that I am chained to a hard platform. I see this guy with a sword. He broke the silence. "Ike, we meet at last. My name is Josh." I was a little shocked to see that he actually had a sword.  
"So, Your the Punk I've heard about."  
"Punk? No, I am a evil genus. Samus will die."  
''No she won't." Then he just left. I hope Samus will make it. I guess he made a clone of me. So that way, his plan would succeed.

**Samus's POV: **Me, Zelda, and Peach all pack up some food and get ready to meet the guys. We can't wait. I get that feeling again and I shake it off. As we get the food prepared, Link, Mario, and Ike are getting other things like the grill, paper goods, and water. We all chat as we prepare the food. We're making marinated chicken. "I never thought this day would come. Samus finally comes on another triple date." Peach giggled.  
"Yes, and I won't be killed or assaulted." We prepared the food and got dressed. We decided to wear beautiful causal clothing. I put on my purple shirt along with some regular fit jeans. My friends put on similar things.

**Marth's POV: **I talk to Ike and he asks if me and Lyn will go to this flowery area and wait for him. He also told me to not bring my sword, or Lyn's weapons. I complied, so did Lyn.

**Josh's POV: **"Clone, I want you to tie Lyn, Marth, Peach, Mario, Zelda, and Link to a pole. Use the anti magic rope. Then beat Samus up and tie her to the other pole. Do this after you all eat."

**Ike's POV: **Josh suddenly appeared and said, "You probably want to know what I plan. Well, I heard that you six were planing a triple date. Then I made a clone of you. I replaced you two. Then the clone will tie up Marth, Lyn, Link, Zelda, Mario, and Peach. Then he will beat up Samus and then tie her up. Then I will beat her up and then I will kill her."  
"When I get my hands on you..." I was cut off by Josh.  
"You won't get your hands on me." I tugged at the chains and couldn't break loose. "Have fun watching Samus Aran die."

**'Ike's POV:** Master told me to tie up others and then beat up the target. Then I tie her up.

**Samus's POV: **We all head down to the place that we would meet and then we got in a Ford F-150. We chat a bit. Then we all get out and cook the meal. I talked to Peach and Zelda, "I can't wait to eat. This will be a good date. Then we will get on a boat, and ski, wake board, and swim." We ate then suddenly Ike ties Link, Zelda, Marth (who just barely came over with Lyn), Lyn, Mario, and Peach. Then he started beating me up. He ties me up and I asked a little angry, "Why did you do this." I heard a answer from behind me.  
"It was what I ordered him to do." Some one said.

* * *

**Thanks to the guest who reviewed. Sorry about the little delay. I will try to update when I can. I will try to write daily. Then I will add the next chapters when I complete them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter five! This chapter is a strong k+ if not a T. I don't exactly know. Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB. **

* * *

**Samus's POV:** The person came out to the open. I recognized him as Josh. I asked, "How in the heck did you get here. You were kicked out of the territory."  
"I was. But they didn't check the rest of the territory. So I snuck into the abandoned laboratory. Now this has happened." I was so shocked. Then he spoke again, "I swore revenge. I made a clone of the one you call Ike. I had him act natural so he didn't look suspicious. Then I had him tie up your friends with a anti magic rope. Now you will die. He started kicking me, punching me, and then, after a while he took out his sword and said, "Now you will witness your fates." Clone Ike suddenly disappeared.

**Ike's POV: ** I watched as Josh gave his story and then beat Samus up. I couldn't handle seeing her like that. She was almost dead. I recalled hearing about people getting adrenaline rush when someone you love is getting hurt or is about to be killed. I said a prayer asking for the strength to break these chains and to save Samus's life. My prayer was answered and I got the strength to break those chains. Then I ran to the area that Samus was held captive.

**Samus's POV: **Josh suddenly raised his sword. I felt my body all bruised, and I felt like I did the last time this happened. I thought I was dead. Then suddenly I heard, "Josh! Leave Samus alone." He spun around.  
"You again!? I thought you were trapped."  
"I was. But I broke out and found you. In order to kill Samus, You will have to kill me first." Ike said, getting between me and Josh who moved back a bit by surprise. Then Ike move in. "Very well, you will die." But what Josh didn't know was that Ike had the power of heaven by his side. I didn't know until I talked to him later. Josh swung at Ike. He swiftly forced Josh's sword to move to the side away from me and Ike. Then Ike used his Aether move then his eruption move. Then Josh fell unconscious. I also fell unconscious.

**Ike's POV: **Once Josh fell unconscious, I released the others as well as Samus. Marth asked referring to Josh, "Should we kill him?"  
"No, we will let Master Hand decide. If he feels that Josh should be killed, We will bring it up with the Game Counsel. If they all vote that he should be killed, he will be put on the chopping block and the executor, whoever will be picked, will execute him." I grabbed Samus and took her to the hospital. Marth took Josh to the Mansion's Prison Hospital. I left Samus to regain consciousness. I went up to Master Hand's office. "Master Hand, Josh was in the abandoned lab, and he almost killed Samus. I recommend that we kill him. Back in my world, if anyone tried to kill a person, weather royal or pheasant, he or she was conferred to be executed."  
"I think we ought to, we banned Josh, but he didn't leave. We must bring it up with the counsel."

**Samus's POV: **I woke up, and wondered what happened. Then I recalled what happened. Ike suddenly came in. "Samus, I am glad to see that you are awake. Josh will be sitting in prison until the counsel decides to execute him or kick him out again. I will speak for the execution of Josh. I hope you will be able enough to join me and testify to the counsel." I wanted to help him the best I could. I asked,  
"Ike, how did you break away, run to the place I was held captive, and still have the strength to defeat Josh?"  
"I recalled hearing about how adrenaline rushes through you when a person you love is getting hurt or about to be killed. I prayed for strength, and found the strength to break away."  
"I love you." Then he lightly kissed me. The nurse came in after we broke away and she checks my well being. She says that, "You will be out in a couple of days. But, you must take it easy for a few days." I nodded. She left and then Zelda, Lyn, and Peach, along with Link, Marth, and Mario came over to see me.

* * *

**Well, What do you think. Josh's plan failed (shocker). Well, Ike certainly has strength.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Please R&R. I'd like to hear your reviews. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or Macgyver.**

* * *

**Zelda's POV:** We went to see Samus. She said, "I will be out in two days." We chatted for a while until Ike came in. He said, "The trial is in three days." Then he lightly kissed Samus. I decided to see about getting Samus feeling better using magic. I did that and her wounds healed. The nurse checked on her and went to go grab the doctor. The doc said that she could go home now. We take her back to our dorms. We decided that once the trail is over, we would go skiing. I think we will go as a group.

**Back at the abandoned lab: **I remember what happened here. I was a worker here then it was abandoned, I had no master.

**Ike's POV: **I sit in the stands. Josh is brought in with chains and close surveillance. Samus is by my side. The Counsel had decided to have a trail. The judge came in and said, "Please be seated." Everyone sat, then he continued, "We are here today to debate if this man, Prisoner 154, is to be executed. I would like to hear the testimony of those in favor of the execution of Prisoner 154 [Josh], Ike, we would like to hear your testimony."  
"Josh was kicked out once, he abused a woman, almost killed her. And he didn't leave, and the rules are: If anyone is kicked out of Smash Mansion, they are to return to his/her/it 's respected game, if they don't and they are caught, depending on how serious the thing that got them kicked out was, the will either be escorted out of the turf, or they will be executed. He also committed adult napping. I was locked up in the lab. I would like Samus to come over by me and say a few words." Samus stood up and came over by me and said,  
"Ike is right, if we kick him out again, he will return or cause havoc in another game." She sat down. Then the defense attorney stood up and said, "Suppose the prisoner, Josh, is mentally unstable. He has reported that he has heard these voices that tell him what to do." I was pretty mad. I spoke, "I object that, how could Josh be mentally unstable, he built a clone of me. He put up a sword fight, and it looked to me that, that man was mentally stable." Suddenly Samus got up and took a few things, to be specific, a alarm clock, a couple of wires, and a blood pressure gauge. "I learned this by watching Macgyver, he took these things, when someone lies, their body creates sweat, that sweat will make the alarm clock go off."  
"Good idea." We test it on someone else to make sure it worked. Then we put it on Josh, "Josh, are you mentally unstable." He replied,  
"Yes." The alarm went off. Then I said,  
"That's proof right there." I looked over at Samus. She looked a little nervous. I knew she was nervous about what would happen next. The judge said, "I will allow the jury to debate." The jury went into their discussion room. I could hear their arguments. Finally, they came out and the rep. said, "I as the representative of this jury, to tell the jury's decision, We decided, that the criminal, Josh, is to take the death penalty." The judge sets the execution date, then says, "Case closed."

We head out to eat lunch then suddenly, Master Hand made an announcement, "I am aware that Josh will be executed in three days, the committee has requested that Ike be the executioner." I perked my head up when I heard this and said, "I will."  
Then Master Hand continued,"After he is executed, we are going on vacation. I have made reservations for you guys, I will be visiting my relatives, You will be there for a long while. Mario will be in charge. I am leaving directly after the execution." I went back to eating.

**Samus's POV: **Once we are on vacation, we (Peach, Zelda, Lyn, and Daisy) are planning on meeting together, we are practicing instruments, fighting, and also our cooking. We will also talk about guys.

* * *

**So what did you think. Please R&R. I need to know about my spelling errors. Sorry for it being a long time, I have been busy working on getting ready to camp.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six, the execution/ date. Strong k+ for artificial character death. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. I don't own SSBB. **

* * *

**Ike's POV: **I see the crowd out there. Today is the execution. Josh is hauled over to the area. I say, "You have two options; either I kill you with my sword, or you kill yourself with the guillotine." He says nothing to this. So I decide to raise my sword and say, "Any last words?" He again says nothing. So, I swiftly swing my sword and now, Josh is dead.

I went down to grab a bite to eat, suddenly, Master Hand came over to the front and said, "You will all be going on vacation. I will not go with, I will be visiting relatives. Mario will be in charge." Then he walked away.

**Peach's POV:** I rounded up Mario, Ike, Link, Marth, Luigi, Samus, Zelda, Lyn, and Daisy. We all wanted to get a group date in before vacation. We are going tomorrow for our date. We will be grilling steaks. On the vacation, all us girls (Samus, Zelda, Lyn, Daisy, and me) will be practicing instruments, cooking, and we will talk about boys.

**The next day- Link's POV: **We went over to the campsites, cooked the food, and ate. We chatted as we were eating. "I can't wait for vacation. I hope the place we go has a beach, I miss surfing." Ike said. I agreed with him. After we ate, we decided to play our instruments: Ike plays guitar (He must have learned when he went into a more advanced technology civilization) I play the sax, Mario plays bass, Marth plays the trumpet, and Luigi plays the french horn. We all play a tune, while the girls dance. Then suddenly, Luigi gets dragged in by Daisy and dances. Then Mario goes, followed by Marth. Then I am dragged in by Zelda. Ike then plays a Rock n Roll song. Then Samus heads into the truck, and grabs a CD player, and then the music plays, now, Ike joined us, being dragged by Samus. We danced and had fun. Then we talk about our plans for the vacation. Mario's phone suddenly rang. He excuses himself, and then goes away to answer the call.

**Mario's POV: **I answered the call. It was from the Summer Resort's administration. They were wondering when we would arrive. I told them we would arrive in 3 to 5 days. I make a call to the Smash Mansion. R.O.B answered, I told him, "Announce this over the intercom; We will leave to the chosen resort in 3 or 5 days. So tell them to pack." He said, ''I will announce that. Thanks for calling.'' I hung up and went over to the group. I tell them what the plan is. We start playing our instruments again. Then we all got back into the Ford. We drove home.

**Ike's POV:** When we arrived, each person went into his/her dorm. I went into my dorm and started packing. We all got packed pretty quickly. We chatted for a while.

* * *

**Sorry, this is shorter than usual. I will write the next chapter later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven- Vacation. Please let me know of errors. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

* * *

**Mario's POV: **Today is the day we head down to Summer Resort. I get everyone on the bus. We're off! "Ok, I know you are all excited. But lets try not to make everyone else go deaf." I head over to sit by Link, Luigi, Marth, Ike. We discuss about the women. "I declare, I am dead scared to propose to Samus."  
"I am scared to propose to Zelda."  
"I am scared to propose to Lyn."  
"I am scared to propose to Peach.'' I said. We are all scared. Luckily, the girls were out of ear shot. I thought, _Well, one of these days we need to propose. I guess I will step up and do that. _I said, "I will propose to Peach once we get back from vacation." Then Ike spoke,  
"Plan your wedding soon after you propose, if she says 'Yes.' Then after your honeymoon, I will propose to Samus." Then Marth spoke up, ''I will propose to Lyn after Ike's honeymoon, that is, if Samus says 'Yes.'" It seems that Luigi will propose to Daisy after Marth's honeymoon. Link will do the same thing after Luigi's honeymoon. This will be awesome. I bet Peach will say yes to my proposal. Anyhow, we arrived at the Summer Resort. We get into our rooms. Luckily, I am with Marth, Ike, Link, Luigi. Everyone heads into their rooms, unpack, and head to the beach. I see Peach in her swim stuff. The girls are attractively modest. We all decide to go grab a bite to eat. After that, we decided that we would go play again. The girls went off and when they returned, they looked all red in the face. I could tell they were embarrassed. They said, "Lets meet up after dinner." Then they went back to what they were doing.

**Peach's POV:** We went out of the boys' ear-shot. Then we go and practice our instruments. Samus is trying to learn guitar. I keep on telling her to ask Ike for the lessons, but when I do, she blushes. She said, "I can learn by myself." Zelda is attempting to play trombone. Lyn is attempting to play the alto sax. Daisy is trying to learn the flute. I am attempting to play the bass. We practice one at a time so that way we get the hang of playing them.

**Ike's POV: **When the girls left, we decided to go play our instruments. After that, the girls called us and asked us to join them for some cake. Once we got back, we talked about our proposal plans. Since Mario wanted to go first, he would propose to Peach first. Then I will propose to Samus after Mario's honeymoon. After me, Marth will propose to Lyn after my honeymoon. After him, Luigi will propose to Daisy. And finally, Link will propose to Zelda. It will work out perfectly.

* * *

**So, how was that? Sorry for the small delay.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, Chapter 8-End vacation/first proposal. I am having trouble getting ideas (Writer's block). Don't worry, I have the ending figured out, but I don't have the idea for in between. Please PM me and give me some ideas. Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

**Samus's POV: **As the days have gone by, we have gotten better. However, we aren't as good as the boys. I almost got guitar down. However, I may need to take lessons from Ike. I don't know why, but I blush when Peach says, "You should have Ike help you." We cook alright. We all talk about how what we will do as wives. We blushed like mad. Those days turned into weeks. And eventually It was time for us to go back to the Smash Mansion.

**Mario's POV: **We went to check out. Then we piled on to the bus. We are planning going there again next time. Master Hand returned. I set my proposal date for three days. I told Samus, Zelda, and Lyn. They want to keep it a surprise for Peach. The next day, I get the ring bought. It had an average size diamond (Standard size for those rings) in it.

* * *

**Mario's POV:** Today I am sweating bullets. Zelda and Samus are keeping Peach in their room until the time for my proposal. I talk to Ike, he says, "You will do great. I know Peach will say 'Yes.'" I have to agree with him. I can do this. Peach suddenly comes over all prettied up. Samus and Zelda did a great job. And speak of the devils, Samus and Zelda come over with the rest of our group. Now to describe Peach: she has a short-sleeved dress on with flowers on it. She has her hair in a bun. She looked perfect. She says, "What is going on?" Then I get on one knee and say, "Peach, you know how much I care for you. In the Mushroom Kingdom, when Bowser would steal you away, I would beat him and return you to your kingdom. Well, now, I never want to be without you. So, Peach, will you be my wife?"

**Peach's POV: **I was so shocked by Mario's proposal, that I was speechless, then I came back to my senses, and answered, "Yes, Mario!" Then I lightly kissed him. Everyone cheered. I was so happy that I took Lyn, Zelda, and Samus and we went on a walk through the gardens. Then we talked, "I never thought this day would come. I thought Mario would want to wait awhile before we got engaged." I said.  
"Well, I saw the other three smirking, I think they all got a plan, I don't exactly know, but I think it has something to do with marriage." Samus said. Come to think of it, I did see Ike smirk. I don't know what they are up to, but I've got my own problems to worry about. Here I believe you can have more than one maid of honor and more that one best man. So my maids of honor will be Lyn, Zelda, Daisy, and Samus. The wedding is planned in next month. (Here they make the weddings early so you can spend time on your honeymoon) The three girls left.

**Samus's POV: **I head over to Ike. I noticed that he had the smirkiest smirk of them all. I know something is up. "Ike, what's going on?" He act like he doesn't know what I am talking about. "I saw you smirking." He still acts like he doesn't know a thing. Then I throw in, "Gee, Peach and Mario are already getting married. I wish I could be lucky and get a proposal.'' He does his 'That was very random' look. I give him my 'Hint Hint' look. Then I walk off.

**Ike's POV:** After Samus's interrogation, I said to my self, "That was close. I can't leak. Otherwise it won't by a surprise when I propose to her. I thought, _I need to propose to her after Peach's and Mario's honeymoon. I guess me, Marth, Luigi, and Link ought to take Samus, Lyn, Daisy, and Zelda out on a few dates while their gone. Then I need to step up and give Samus some lessons. I've heard her play. She is working on it, but she will need some guidance._ Then Luigi comes over to talk to me, "Well, Mario's marriage is on the 12th of April. That gives us about 32 days to get the wedding prepared. I believe they will be married by this traveling sealer. Since there isn't a temple anywhere around. After the marriage, they will be going to the Mountain Hotel, they have made a place for a honeymoon there. They should be there about for a month. Then you will propose to Samus."  
"Yup, say, Is Sonic's friends coming over here for awhile?"  
"Ya."  
"I bet Sonic and Amy will get married."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Well, Sonic has been talking about Amy lately, and he has also been talking about courting her one of these months."  
"They are coming at the start of next month."

* * *

**So, we have another romance. Sonic/Amy. Sorry for the delays, I may/may not write. It depends on how many ideas I get.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine. I have honestly ran out of ideas. Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

**Ike's POV: **I talked with Mario. ''Do you need any help with wedding prep?" He answered,  
"No, ask Peach. She's doing all the preparations." I go over to the training room. It helps me think. _So, Amy's coming over to visit perhaps stay. Well, I can't wait to embarrass Sonic in front of her. I hope Samus will say 'Yes' to my proposal. _Speak of the devil, Samus showed up. She trained with me. She fights pretty good, for a girl. Then she asked, "I need some help with the guitar." She was blushing. So I said, "Certainly, you don't need to be embarrassed to ask." Then we go into her room to grab her guitar. Then we head down to my room. I teach her the basics. I know she knows, but it was just to refresh. Then I teach her notes/tab. Then I teach her the basic chords. Then she and the gals go off and work. I asked Peach, ''Do you need any help with the wedding preparations?" She said,  
"No, I think we five gals can manage." So I go back to my room and play the guitar. I play a few songs. Then Zelda and Samus came over and talked to me and Link. After our conversation, I had dinner. Then I went to bed and slept.

**At the time of the wedding:** In the makeshift temple, I am next to Marth, Link and Luigi as the best men. Samus, Lyn, Zelda, and Daisy are the maids of honor. Mario is sweating bullets. Peach comes in all prettied up for her wedding. Then the sealer spoke, "We are gathered here this day in the sight of God, to marry and seal this man and woman in holy matrimony. Do you, Mario Mario, take this woman, Peach Toadstool, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"Do you, Peach Toadstool, take this man, Mario Mario, to by you lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"If anybody is objected to this marriage, speak now or forever hold you peace. I pronounce thee, man and wife for time and all eternity. You may kiss the bride." Then Mario kissed Peach. Then the reception came. We had fun, drank punch, and laughed. Me, Link, Marth, and Luigi combined our money to buy Peach and Mario's wedding gift. We really had fun. Then we sent Peach and Mario off on their honeymoon. They are going to have fun for those two months. Before long I will be proposing to Samus.

* * *

**So, how was it. Please Review after you read. No Flames.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten. Please R&R. Also, please PM me with ideas. Amy and the group come to Smash Mansion. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or Sonic X.**

* * *

**Sonic's POV: **I just head over to talk to Ike then suddenly, I heard Amy, "There's my Sony Wany! Oh how I missed you." She then hugged me.  
''So, your name is Sony Wany? I will be sure to call you that now."  
"Good grief, my name is SONIC! SONIC!"  
"What ever you say Sony Wany." Ike stated, then he was laughing like crazy. He left.  
"*Sigh*, Amy, I thought I told you not to call me Sony Wany in public. Now he will tell his friends, then the will all make fun of me."  
"Oh, Sorry Sonic."

**Ike's POV: **I can't wait to humiliate Sonic in front of Amy. I go over to get some lunch and I run into her. "Amy Rose."  
"Ike Greil." Then she takes me over to her friends, "This is Cosmo, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles."  
''Ike Greil." I then left to go get some lunch, I run into Sonic, "Hey Sony Wany!" I laughed. He glared at me. Samus came as I said it. She also glared at me too. She left. I return to my normal, serious composure. I then head over by Marth, Link, and Luigi. After lunch, I find Samus and ask her, "Would you like to come practice guitar with me?"  
"Yes." So we went off to get her guitar, then over to my room to practice. Luckily, Marth and Link weren't present. As we played I thought, "_She's so beautiful, I think I am the luckiest guy here to find such a beauty." _Little did I know, I was speaking my thoughts. So she asked, "Who?" Still dazed, I reply,  
"You." She then blushed and said,  
"That's so sweet." I then registered what happened, then I said, a little embarrassed,  
"I didn't say anything. I don't know what you heard.'' She smirked and said,  
"Whatever you say Ikee Pikee." Sonic was at the door, he was about to knock until Samus said the phrase, "Ikee Pikee." Then he burst out laughing. He said, "Ikee Pikee." Then he laughed again. I game him the death glare and said, "Sony Wany, what do you want?" He said,  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a group date with me, Amy, Link, Zelda, Marth, Lyn, Luigi, and Daisy. We are going to the mountain campsites." Me and Samus said in unison, "We'd love to."

**At the mountains:** We had fun singing, dancing, rocking out. Samus, Amy, Zelda, Lyn, and Daisy were dancing, while me, Sonic (which I didn't know he played an instrument. Bass), Link, Marth, and Luigi played. Then Amy grabbed Sonic, then Daisy grabbed Luigi. Marth was next to go. Then Zelda grabbed Link, Leaving me to be the only one playing. So I play a rock n roll song. Suddenly, Samus grabbed me. We all danced.

**Meanwhile, on the mountain camp (Mario's POV): **Me and Peach have had a great time. We ate, danced played. Peach can really play well. We had some really great numbers to play. So far, we are a month into our honeymoon, we will be coming back at the end of this month.

**At the Smash Mansion: **I hope Ike will propose to Samus. I did like her, but my heart fell for someone else, her name is Rose. She is new here. I want Ike to propose to Samus before someone else steals her away. Mario and Peach are married, many people know about Link/Zelda, Lyn/Marth, and Daisy/Luigi, but few know about Ike/Samus. I mean, we used to be forty-two, but now, we are about two hundred. Mainly visitors who want to stay here. I hate most of them; because they want to participate in everything else we do. Rose was a visitor, for a few days, then she got a request to be staff. She accepted. She's a nurse around here.

* * *

**Well we have someone who hates permanent visitors, is hoping for an Ike/Samus marriage, is in love with a OC. Sorry for my absence on fanfic. I have been trying to write. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: Mario and Peach's return/ Another ****proposal. We may or may not find out who our unknown character is. I need your reviews, no flames. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or anything else.**

* * *

**Mario's POV: **We (me and Peach) head over to check out center. We check out and then we head over to our vehicle. Unluckily, it is a Chevy. I hate Government Motors. One of our dear friends got us a pretty new (out dated by two years) Ford F-150. We want Fords. When we returned later that evening, Ike wanted to talk to me. "I don't know how you were able to propose to Peach, but I think I will faint or something will happen before I get to asking her."  
''Give it a couple of days."  
'Oh...by the way, we have something for you and Peach." We went with Ike and saw a big room. It had a King sized bed in the bedroom. It had a good sized kitchen, fridge/freezer, bathroom, living room, and sitting room. "This is your new house. You two, however, will not be moving in tonight; you will sleep in your dorms. We would have you two sleep together tonight, but seeing as how you got here late, we will move you in tomorrow."  
"How did you complete this in two months?''  
"Smash Mansion has fast construction building." We left to our dorms.

**Ike's POV: **Today's the day we move Mario and Peach into their new apartment/house. We got up at 5:00 to get all the heavy stuff moved before the girls wake up. Once we transported it, we set the things in their general places. Then the girls woke up and came to help with the clothing and what ever else. We had Peach come with us to her new room so she could decide where to put everything. Once everything was rearranged, we went over to Mario's room, and helped him move his clothes, and what not over. We were all done by 8:00. Then we all went to the cafeteria for breakfast. Peach wanted to cook, but we told her not too. We had forgotten to finish the water pipe connection, so I slipped away to call the construction crew, and told them to finish the water connection. We put in a big dishwasher, so Peach wouldn't have to wash too many dishes.

**Samus's** **POV: **Ike slipped away so he could call someone. After breakfast, we (Me, Peach, Daisy, Amy and Zelda) went into the garden. We talked about how lucky Peach is to be married. I am still wary of that smirk on Ike's face at the time of Mario's Proposal.

**Ike's POV: **Today I will propose to Samus. I bought the ring two days ago. I will be sweating bullets. Mario goes to find Peach, Daisy, Zelda, and Amy. I tell them my plan and that at about 10, they need to keep Samus in her room until it's time.  
**At 10:00:** I am dead nervous. I get a word of advice from Marth and them. Then Samus comes in all pretty. I mean, she looked prettier then she does everyday. She looks beautiful everyday, but today, she looked even better. I got down on one knee and said,''Samus, you are one special flower. You are a beautiful woman. I could never live without you. So, before one of the visitors comes along and fall for you," I pulled out the case holding the ring, "will you marry me?'' I was dead nervous.

**Samus's POV: **I couldn't see that coming. I said, "Yes." Then he lightly kissed me. I feel like I am the luckiest girl on earth. I bet that was how Peach felt. I talked to the girls. Lyn said, ''Marth, Sonic, and Link were smirking, Marth smirking most.'' I did see that. Our conversation continued.

**Our unknown man: **Yes! About time! I saw Rose smiling. She has a cute smile. Heck, she is cute, beautiful in fact.

* * *

**So, we have a fast construction crew. Finally at last, Samus is engaged. For all you Ike/Samus fans. Including me. I am an Ike/Samus fan. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's chapter 12. You will see parts of the Fire Emblem characters. So this part could be considered a cross-over. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB.**

* * *

**Samus's POV: **Our wedding is in a month. I have help from all the women (not including the permanent visitors). Ike offers to help, but I tell him that we will take care of everything. I also told him, ''We will need you to try on your tux when it comes." We have his measurements.

**In Crimea (Mist's POV): **I got news of Ike engagement. I am so excited. I grabbed mine, my husband's, and my kid's best clothing. Luckily, they are all in excellent condition. I round up Greil Jr., Tad, Ernest, and Kathy (my kids). I also wait for the mercenary's to come home. I would have gone with, but Rhys was able to go as their healer. Titania acts as the commander, but still stays as the deputy. I am guessing that Elincia and Geoffrey have gotten the news.

**In the Crimean Castle (Elincia's POV): **I am so happy that Ike is getting married, I was hoping that poor soul would find someone to share his life with. I can't wait to go the Smash Mansion. I round up our kids, and Geoffrey. We all head to the Greil Mercenary's strong hold. There we meet the mercenaries; they were all ready to go too. We then head off to get to a more modern time, so we can get to Smash Mansion.

**Ike's POV: **I go and train then I got up and went to the lobby with Samus. Then suddenly, my sister, Mist comes running up and gives me a hug. I hugged her back. Then I saw Boyd, Titania, Mia, Soren, Gatrie, Oscar, Rolf, and Shinon, my mercenaries; then I saw Elincia, Geoffrey and their kids. "Ike, it's so good to see you again." Elincia said, hugging me. I am a dear friend to her. "This is Renning Jr., Jerry, and Geoffrey Jr., my kids." I introduce them all to Samus. I was introduced to Greil Jr., Tad, Ernest, and Kathy, my nephews and niece. They are so happy because they heard about an Uncle Ike, but they had never seen me. I also tell them they are getting an Aunt Samus. I showed them her they said, "She's so pretty." I find it funny that they said that. They arrived two weeks before the wedding. I have to go try on my tux. Before I did that though, I helped them get into their rooms. The kids have grown quite attached to me. I will have to make a trip once in a while to Crimea to visit them. Elincia's family too. Luckily, the tux fits.

The wedding is tomorrow.

* * *

**Well, it seems that Elincia likes Ike as a friend. Sorry all of you IkexElincia fans. But I can't have Ike and Elincia having feelings for each other while Ike and Samus are getting married. Next chapter will be of the wedding.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here's the marriage/beginning honeymoon chapter. I will more than likely write more detail about Ike & Samus's honeymoon. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB, Fire Emblem, or anything.**

* * *

**In the make shift temple, Ike's POV: **Today is the wedding day. All the Greil Mercenaries are there. Along with Elincia and Geoffrey. The kids are being watched by Amy, who decided it would be great to volunteer. After all, she would get to see Luigi's wedding, Link's, along with Marth's. Samus comes in all prettied up; her maids of honor: Peach, Zelda, Daisy, and Lyn. The best men: Mario, Link, Luigi, and Marth. Samus comes over by me, then the traveling sealer says, "We are gathered here this day, in the sight of God, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, for time and all eternity. Do you, Ike Greil, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"Do you, Samus Aran, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
''If anybody is objected to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace. I pronounce thee, man, and wife, for time and all eternity. You may kiss the bride." We kissed. Everyone was quiet, due to the fact that this was supposed to be sacred. But they were all silently cheering inside. When we're all out of the 'temple', everybody cheered. We held the reception. The kids got to see Samus in her wedding dress, and me in my tux. The niece, and nephews, were so glad to have a pretty girl like Samus for an aunt. But I am lucky to be her man. We got our wedding gifts. Among them all, the greatest one was our new Ford. (Pretty new, it was out dated by a couple of years). We head to the Mountains.

**Our mysterious character: **I am glad that they were married, I even got to meet Ike's niece and nephews. I went to talk to Rose, "That was a beautiful wedding."  
"Yes it was, Snake."  
"Would you like to go on a picnic with a few others?"  
"I would love to." We get, Link, Zelda, Marth, Lyn, Sonic, Amy, Luigi, and Daisy together to go on a picnic.

**At the Mountain** **Area (Samus's POV): **We got to go on a dance. Then we decided we wanted to play our guitars. Ike brought his electric guitars (yes, he has two) and we start playing. He played a good dancing song, so I danced. Then we kissed again. I love him. I also love my sister-in-law, brother-in-law, niece, and nephews. I also like Ike's friend, Elincia who is just like family. Ike's Mercenary group is a lot like family to me. I feel synthetic to Ike, he had to deal with his fathers death when he could have tried something to prevent it. Even if my mom and dad died while I was younger (Way younger than Ike was when his dad died), but I could do nothing to prevent it. I was too young. Ike also lost his mother, but he doesn't have much memory of his mother. He had to take over the mercenary company at such a young age. I want to see what they do sometime.

We slept together for the first time, when we woke up, we had our hands linked. We ate, and went dancing. After that, we used the Tige 2002 world wide champion wake board tow boat (that we also got), a couple of slalom skis, a double ski, a couple of wake boards, and a skiing rope. We went to a boating area, and first, we doubled, then we slalomed, then we wake boarded. Then we ate lunch. Did some dancing, played our instruments, and we went to a great fishing spot. We fished, and I loved it. We caught a couple of trout. Ike decided to gut them at the gutting station, so that way, I wouldn't get sick; for some strange reason, I get sick when ever I am near the gutting station. We had a romantic dinner. (With candle light, a nice cloth, and Ike even put on a romantic song. It was fun. Then we went to sleep.

* * *

**So how was that? Our mystery man was Snake! This is Clean writer signing off until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen! The time period is about a month after Samus and Ike have been at their wedding anniversary. Please R&R. I've got a few more chapters after this. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB. **

* * *

**Ike's POV:** Our time here has been great. We have been playing my guitars, reading books, and talking about our plans when we got back. It is nice to be able to relax. I think after a few months, I will request time away so I can visit my mercenaries, family, and so I can get back to my old job for a while. Samus would like to see what we do. It will be fun to see ourkids, if we have any before we go to Crimea. I bought a laptop for Samus. I don't use much technology. I carry around a cell phone, a MP3 player, and that is pretty much it. Samus found this place where nobody is, so that way, I can teach her how to use a sword, she's been wondering how. I rented some fencing gear, since my sister, or Rhys here. We train with out that sissy stuff, but I got some so Samus wouldn't get hurt. We fenced, then I showed her how I trained with my dad. Of course, she had some protective gear all over. I only had my regular armor. I trained her to use a regular sword, since a two-handed sword would be too heavy for her.

**At** **the end of that month: **We head over to the lobby and check out. We make our trek back to the Smash Mansion. We were there late. We were met by Marth, he said, "I will be nervous when i propose. By the way, we have a surprise for you two." He then lead us to our new house, it looked almost like Peach and Mario's house, but it was customized for us. I saw that coming, our stuff was there, I asked Marth about it and he said, "Your mercenaries were able to help us move all your stuff in. Tomorrow, we will rearrange your furniture, so it's the way Samus wants it." I could see that coming, but I didn't see our stuff being moved coming. That surprised me. I am glad that I get to yet again, sleep next to my wife. She is beautiful. When we found that we had feelings for each other, I was surprised that she would love me. She told me that most guys go for Peach or Zelda, because they aren't tomboy, and they are higher class. The guys that would go after her, were guys who wanted her only for her body, I didn't. Snake didn't either. He told me before I proposed to Samus; he told me when he gave some support for my proposal.

**Samus's POV: **I was thinking, _When I found out that Ike had fallen for me, I was astonished, every guy that went after me, wanted me for my body, except for Ike and Snake. Ike told me about it on our honeymoon. I found out that Snake now likes Rose, one of our new nurses. I hope that Lyn will get married, she won't have that same feeling as I did until she is married._ We to bed. We gave each other a kiss, then went to sleep.

**Marth's POV:** Today is the day I propose to Lyn. I will be; sorry, correct that, am sweating bullets. The other gals know of my plan and will get her prettied up. Then she comes, even more beautiful than she is on the average day. I get down on one knee and said, "Lyn, you are my special person. I want; no, need you in my life. So, will you be my wife?"

**Lyn's POV: **I was so speechless. I finally said, ''Yes! I was hoping you would ask." Then we lightly kissed. I went to the garden with Peach, Samus, Zelda, Daisy, Amy, and Rose. Daisy said, "Well, Ike had the smirkiest smirk on Mario's proposal, Marth did too on Ike's proposal, and now Luigi on Marths; Link, Sonic, and Snake were smirking too. I am getting really suspicious. I must find out what they are up to." Peach and Samus congratulate me, then they go off to find their husbands. I am so happy.

**Ike's POV: **I am glad for Marth. He finally proposed to Lyn. I was talking to Mario. Then Samus and Peach came in. We all wanted to have lunch, so we grabbed the gang and we went to our (Samus, and mine).

* * *

**I'm hoping on finishing this story before school starts. The next chapter will be the wedding, honeymoon, and Ike, Samus, Peach, and Mario; we will see how they fit in their new homes. Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen, the prep, wedding, honeymoon, the cope, the return, and the next proposal. I am going to fit all that into one chapter. Well, here it goes. Disclaimer: "..."**

* * *

**Lyn's POV: **We have been working on the preparations necessary for the wedding. Ike and Marth, since we don't need them yet, train. Samus, Peach, Daisy, Amy, and Rose (when she's available) help out. We were married, like the others. With the traveling sealer. We were pronounced man and wife. Then we kissed. The wedding reception was great one. Then we went into our fairly new Ford, and went on our honeymoon.

**Ike's POV: **Me and Samus are coping really well. She makes good food. Luckily, a big shop was made. Since I have learned about technology, I love to make wood work, and metal work. There is a reservoir close to Smash Mansion. So we often take Peach and Mario there and go wakeboarding, and skiing. Then we have dinner together. Then we go to bed. I am glad that I married the beautiful woman that I am with. I've been talking to Mario; he told me that they are coping well. Well, Samus wanting to go visit Crimea, so we packed our stuff, and went to my home land. Peach and Mario are going to Peach's castle.

**In Crimea: **I surprised my mercenaries. They weren't suspecting me to come so soon. Elincia comes over once she gets the news. I am back as commander of the Greil Mercenaries. My niece and nephews are excited to have their aunt and uncle back. We left our cells and all other electronics. ''We won't need those." I told Samus. She gets to observe what I do. I take her to the forest where I would see my dad's tomb stone. I told her more about Greil. How he died. I shed a tear. She wasn't surprised. We head back to the mercenary stronghold and we get called out. We took care of it and went back to the stronghold. I saw Lucia and introduced her to Samus. Lucia tells the story of what she remembered when we saved her from Ludveck. Then one of the mercenaries finished the story. "Ike was the hero. He charged all the rebels, and captured Ludveck." I stayed in my serious composure. Elincia said, "He also saved me when Daein's King Ashnard sent part of his army after me, when he killed all my family. Then he protected me on the battle field, and he defended me verbally in front of Sanaki." At this notion, I still was all serious.  
"He never did like nobles, except Elincia, Geoffrey, and Bastain. I recall his arguments with Empress Sanaki."  
"Hey, only because she hated my 'Lack of respect'." And I used the " " (You know when you use your hands for the quotation). Every one laughed. I even smiled, remembering the arguments we had. I was a commoner, not a noble.  
"Too bad she died, she can't see your wife, or your success. She died a few years ago." I went back to serious,  
"That's so sad. She must of died at a young age." Then we went to sleep. Elincia invited us to her castle, but I declined, I needed to sleep in the mercenary stronghold after being gone for so long.

**At the Mushroom Kingdom: **Me and Mario arrived at my palace, entrusted to Toad until I returned, either permanently, or temporary. Everything looked as it was before I left. I was glad Toad kept it as I did. We were glad to see our old friends again.

**Back in Smash Mansion: **Me, Zelda, Luigi, Daisy, Sonic, Amy, Snake, and Rose are in the mountain area. We have been doing these dates for a while. I will propose to Zelda once Marth and Lyn get back from their honeymoon. Then Luigi will. Sonic after Luigi. And finally Snake will propose to Rose.

**One and a half months later (Ike's POV): **It is time for us to go. We need to be back to finish the construction. Since they were done, we offered to go and move Marth and Lyn's stuff into their room. Samus thought that we should let Mario and Peach stay in the castle to finish what they need. We said our goodbyes, and I told them we would be sometime. Once we got back, we went our separate ways, Samus to Zelda, Daisy, Amy, and Rose. I went to Luigi, Sonic, Snake, and Link. We lift all the heavy stuff, while the gals get all the clothes. We got all that done.

Marth and Lyn came back from their honeymoon. We showed them to their room. Link gets the plan sorted out.

**Link's POV:** I am going to propose to Zelda. I am dead nervous. She comes in all pretty. I get down on one knee and said, "Zelda, you are the only one I will ever love. So, will you marry me."

**Zelda's POV: **I was speechless, I finally said, "Yes." Then he lightly kissed me.

* * *

**If you haven't noticed, I am putting in a reference to a religion. So anyways, I did it. I will try to fit all of the stuff in.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, here is the next chapter. It will be a lot like chapter fifteen. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB.**

* * *

**Zelda's POV: **We make all the preparations necessary done while Ike and Link trained (since we didn't need their help. We had everything go according to plan. Me and Link were married. Then we held the reception. After all that fun, we went on our honeymoon.

**Ike's POV: **We decided to take Marth and Lyn out on a water skiing trip. We also take Mario and Peach. I was thinking: _Well, according to our original marriage plan, it was Mario/Peach, Me/Samus, Marth/Lyn, Link/Zelda, then finally, Luigi/Daisy. Now after Luigi/Daisy we have Sonic/Amy, Snake/Rose, and Tails/Cosmo. I love Samus. She's one of the few who can actually relate to my parent's passing (My mother before my father). The only other two people would be my sister, Mist (no brainer, we had the same parents) and Elincia, whose parents died, before she ran away from Daein soldiers. Her parents died due to the space pirates. _

**Samus's POV: **_Ike and I can relate to our parents' passings. Ike told me about the black knight, who handed Ragnell (before Ike gained it's possession) to Greil, he [Greil] refused the sword (due to the fact that he couldn't physically wield a sword) and used his ax. He lost and died. _The only reason I know that is due to the fact that Ike told me.  
It turns out that Marth can really ski. Ike then goes out and wake boards. Man, he can really wake board. He was doing flips and such. Lyn wake boarded, Peach skied, Mario skied, then I slalomed. Ike then went on the knee board we bought. He did the 360, no hands trick, and did some major jumps.

**Ike's POV: **Once I did all my awesome moves, we went to shore and had some dinner. It was getting really late so me and Samus put the boat onto the trailer while the others ate. We got that done. They came over and helped dry the boat. I took the plugs out so the boat would drain. Then we ate. We headed back to our houses. Me and Samus exchange a few soft kisses. We had a great time. I got a letter from Mist. It read: Dear Ike: We are glad you stopped by. The kids certainly missed you. Elincia's kids too. I think your wife is beautiful. I defiantly was worried that you would be single for ever, after all, you were never interested in any women. I remember dad talking to you about going and finding some girls to hang out with. You said, "Dad, I refuse to go there, besides, I need to train. How else am I going to become a mercenary." Dad just laughed. I remember mother talking to you when she was alive about having a crush on some one. "Ike, you can't just focus on sword fighting. You need to find a girl to do things with, like have fun."  
"But mom, sword fighting is fun. And why would I need to find a girl?" She just laughed and said,  
"Some time when you are older, you need to find a woman to be your bride."  
''But I won't need to get married, unless I find a girl who can handle having a mercenary for a husband.'' Then there was that time you asked her about knowing when you have fallen in love. I know you remember all these things, but I just wanted to remind you. We love you and miss you.  
_Signed__,__ Mist._

I smiled, remembering those incidents. I never did have a 'crush' on anyone. When guys that were my age (when I was 17.) would go on dates, go to dinner, or watch romantic plays, I would be training, eating at home, and sleep. I showed Samus, and she laughed, "So, you never went on dates?"  
"Yes. The first date I ever had was that one with you. Not the one with the clone. The one after that." I also got a letter from Elincia. _Dear Ike, the kids are wondering when their adopted Aunt Samus and Uncle Ike will be coming back. They have really grown attached to you. I remember when I got married. I thought about you. I felt bad that you could never enjoy having someone to share your life with. When you were engaged, I was glad that you: the poor soul, had finally found what I was hoping you would. I do think of you and your mercenaries more as family than friends. When you got married, I felt like I gained a sister-in-law. Best of hopes to you and your wife. Sorry for the shortness of the letter. I can't write much, I need to get onto my royal duties._  
Elincia.

I was surprised when I found out that I was a poor soul. I thought living single was good when you are a mercenary. Then again, I never did hang out or date any girls when I was sixteen. Samus was happy to know that we're family to Elincia. She looked happy. She is beautiful when she smiles. Many guys would only want her for her body. Not her beautiful smile, or soul. She loves having a strong swordsmen. There was one time that I was hanging with Samus, and a visitor asked, "Do you wield that two-handed sword with one hand?" I replied,  
"Two- handed is only a suggestion." Any how, Zelda and Link will be coming home in a few days. Once again, we guys lift the heavy stuff.

**Zelda's POV: **The past two months were heavenly. We had a divine time there. I remember all the tormenting we gave Samus. _Flash back: _"Samus, is there a certain Mercenary you like, with blue hair, a head band, and wields a two handed sword?" Me, Peach, and Lyn teased.  
"No, I don't like him." She was uncontrollably blushing.  
"Awww...your blushing, so you do like him." :_End Flash back._

We did have fun tormenting her about her realized crush. She had no clue that she liked him. She gave us signs though. Anyhow, we just left in our Ford. We got there early the next day. We left late last night. It turns out that Luigi was there to meet us. He showed us to our new house. It was like the others, but customized for us. Luigi hatches up the plan.

**Luigi's POV: **I am dead nervous. I saw Daisy come down all pretty. I get down on one knee and said, "Daisy, before a visitor comes and dates you, will you marry me?"

**Daisy's POV: **I could see that coming. I said, "Yes." Then I kissed him. In the garden, I talked to all of our group. "I so understand it now. They are all planing on marring the rest of you gals."  
"I saw Sonic smirking with Snake, and Tails." Amy said. The married gals go find their husbands.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. sixteen down, three more to go! I decided to put some humor to the reason Ike never got married in PoR, or RD. I hope you liked it. Please Review. Since I am rushing to finish this story before school starts, please let me know of spelling errors. I do the best I can, but sometimes, I miss them.**


	17. Chapter 17: The final marriages

**Well, I will cram the rest of this story into this chapter. Get ready for major fluffieness! Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB. **

* * *

**Daisy's POV: **We went into the makeshift temple. We went through the ceremony and were pronounced husband and wife for time and all eternity. Then we kissed. We had our reception. It was enjoyable. Then we went off on our honeymoon.

**Sonic's POV: **I will be dating Amy until Luigi's return. Ike doesn't make fun of me much any more. He does occasionally call me, "Sony Wany." but he doesn't often. We all go on dates. Then we go and work on Luigi and Daisy's house. After that, we go have dinner. Mario, Peach, Link, and Zelda, went with Ike and Samus to their house. We went to a restaurant.

**Ike's POV: **We took Mario, Peach, Link, and Zelda to our house for some dinner. Samus had some steaks thawing through the day. So she threw them on the grill. While we waited for them to cook, we talked about life. We decided that we would have a grilling fest sometime next week. The girls would be sitting on their lawn chairs talking about whatever they talk about. While we guys would be at the grill talking about stuff. We had dinner. It was delicious.

**A couple months later:** Luigi and Daisy returned. We showed them their house, and then they went to bed. Then the next day, Sonic proposed to Amy. Then we had fun.

**Samus's POV: **After Sonic's proposal, we took Amy outside in the garden. We talked a bit. Then, we went our separate ways. I went and found Ike, we trained a bit, then we went to our house and practiced our guitars. _For a guy who is of the past, he sure can play guitar good, after all, he left his home land a couple of weeks before he got here._ He even taught me how to wield a sword, not his sword. I am not strong enough to wield his two-handed swords. His sister sent him his other sword, Alondite, which Ike told me, "Alondite is the sister sword to Ragnell." So, they are the same sword although they are a different color.

**Sonic's POV (the wedding day): **Once we went through the usual ritual, we kissed. Then we held the reception. After that, we packed up and went on our honeymoon.

**Snake's POV: **_Well, soon it will be my turn to propose to Rose. After us, Tails will propose to Cosmo. Well, I can wait for the two months, I will be scared stiff by the time I propose to Rose._

**Ike's POV: **I like to train with Ragnell as well as Alondite. I am glad my sister sent it to me. It is amazing, that many people think that I am famous. True, with in the first few weeks that I arrived, girls chased me often, mostly visitors. I am nothing more than a mercenary. True, I took the title of Lord, when I lead the Crimean Army to victory; but I abandoned it after the Mad King's War ended. I am just a simple mercenary, I am no Prince like Marth; or a noble like Geoffrey, or Bastain. I am who I am. Anyhow, we had our BBQ.

**Two Months later:** Luigi and Daisy returned from their honeymoon. We showed them their home, then Snake proposed to Rose. She accepted and they were married. They went on their honeymoon. They returned after two months. Finally, Cosmo accepted Tails proposal. They were married and went on their honeymoon. Once they returned, we took all of them out on a skiing trip. This year has been quite an adventure, after all, Samus is now pregnant, same with Peach, Daisy, Lyn, and Zelda.

* * *

**Well, How was that. Short ending, but hey, I'm finished! To clear some thoughts of mine that some of you may be wondering. In my last fanfic. _Samus Won't Say She's in Love_, Samus said that she has never loved anyone. However, In this one, It sets a prequel to Melee. Samus thought she had a crush on Josh, but then she realized that he was just playing mind games. Also, Ike and Samus's marriage may have been early, but the guys who fell for her in the past, only wanted her body. So, in order to keep her safe from these guys, Ike proposed to her. In someone's comments, She was wondering if Blaze and Silver would come. I am wondering, who is Blaze and Silver? If the person who asked about them, would comment, that would be appreciated, or anyone who knows who these two characters, please notify me. Well, until my next story! Sorry for making it sound like Destiny Willowleaf was wondering who the those two are. I was wondering.**


End file.
